poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Justice League: War is an new crossover film made by VideoGameMaster2018 and Transformerprimefan. It is based on My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). Synopsis Join SpongeBob, Sonic, Sora, and all of their friends as they return to Canterlot with Twilight Sparkle and her friends to cerebrate the first annual Friendship Festival. But when The Storm King and Thanos (along with the majority of the Villian League) seek to take over Equestria and capture Equestria's most powerful heroes, it's up to the Super Taskforce Squad and their allies to save their world from a dark stormy fate. Differences * The Storm King wants the magic of not just the Princesses, but also the Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset. * The Squad are able to save Cadance, Celestia and Luna from getting petrified. * Tempest Shadow and Grubber get banished by the Storm King due to their failure. * An Air Battle takes place, in addition, Captain Celaeno's ship is never destroyed. * Tempest and Grubber gather help from Capper, Celaeno and her crew. * Raiden and several other Squad members are able to convince Twilight out of stealing pearl as a result the heroes are able to gain Queen Novo's trust. * Tempest's horn is restored by the magic users of the Squad. * The Storm King's staff is destroyed after all the magic in it has been returned. * The Storm King isn't turned to stone. Trivia * Unlike the original film, there's several more battles also several more battles, including at the Canterlot Invasion, when the Squad is leaving Kludgetown, while the Squad is on Celaeno's ship, when the Squad and the Hippogriffs make it back to the surface, and a final battle including the Death Egg Robot from Sonic Forces and the Megazords from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. * The film could be seen as a combination of the stories of My Little Pony: The Movie and Sonic Forces. * Sonic the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic, Miles Tails Prower, Classic Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Classic Knuckles, Amy Rose, Classic Amy, Big the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, Rouge the Bat, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, Gadget the Wolf, E-102 Gamma, Emerl, Mighty the Armadillo, Classic Mighty, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Classic Ray, Tikal the Echidna, Cosmo, Sticks the Badger, Chaos, the Babylon Rouges, Sally Acorn, Nicole, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine, Rotor, Sonia, Manic, G-Merl, Shade the Echidna, Chip, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen, Mermaidman, Barnacle Boy, Gary the Snail, Bubbles the Talking Dolphin, Eddy, Double D, Ed, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Max, Chip, Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Saïx, Naminé, Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort, Yen Sid, Jiminy Cricket, Mushu, Stitch, Merlin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Gremlin Gus, Ortensia, Mad Doctor, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Arcee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, Knockout, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Windblade, Jetfire, Crosshairs, Hound, Wheelie, FixIt, Sentinal Prime, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Taz, Tweety, Slyvester, Porky Pig, Lola Bunny, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, Melman the Giraffe, King Julien, Mort, Maurice, Marlene, Mason, Phil, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, April O' Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, Master Splinter, Mutagen Man, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Master Shifu, Master Oogway, Lord Shen, Boss Wolf, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Boba Fett, R2-D2, C-3PO, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Aliens, Barbie, Ken, Bo Beep, Wheezy, Princess Mira Nova, Booster Sinclair Munchapper, XR, Sulley, Mike, Asterix, Obilex, Dogmatix, My Melody, Kuromi, Baku, Flat, Piano, Rhythm, Heavy, Scout, Spy, Soldier, Demoman, Sniper, Engineer, Medic, Pyro, Saxton Hale, Merasmus, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, Cyrax, Smoke, Stryker, Kabal, Sindel, Nightwolf, Fujin, Kenshi, Spider-Man, Nova, Iron Fist, Power-Man, White Tiger, Ms. Marvel, Squirrel Girl, Tippy-Toe, Quake, Patriot, Inferno, Reptil, Wolverine, Professor X, Cyclops, Colossus, Jean Grey, Storm, Mystique, Domino, Cable, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Ghost Rider, Silver Surfer, The Thing, Human Torch, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Agent Venom, Deadpool, Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Ant-Man, The Wasp, Black Panther, Shuri, Okoye, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Drax, Groot, Mantis Marvel, Yondu, Nebula, Winter Soldier, Ghost-Spider, Kid Arachnid, Mysterio, Sandman, Black Cat, New Goblin, Lockjaw, Wong, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Daredevil, Pepper Pots, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Shazam, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Lobo, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Terra (DC), Catwoman, Supergirl, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, Batgirl, Nightwing, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Alfred Pennyworth, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Atom, Stargirl, Red Tornado, Plastic-Man, Swamp-Thing, Red Hood, Mister Freeze, Two-Face, Captain Cold, Doctor Fate, Booster Gold, John Constantine, Emmet, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Lego Batman, Metalbeard, Benny, Bad Cop, President Business, Vitruvius, General Sweet Mayhem, Gandalf, The 12th Doctor, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, Grunkle Stan, Bill Cipher, Stanford, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Agent P, Dr. Doofensmirtz, Major Monogram, Carl, Stacy, Vanessa, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, Q*Bert, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Red, the Blues, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Bubbles, Stella, Terence, the Mighty Eagle, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Nya, Zane, Cole, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Pythor, Skylor, PIXAL, Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Bladvic, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Shiela, Sergeant Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, Ignitus, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Banjo, Kazooie, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Connie, Lapis Lazuli, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Cranky Kong, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mewtwo, Lucario, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta-Knight, Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon, Ratchet & Clank, Clank, Captain Qwark, Doctor Nefarious, Azimuth, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Gunter, BMO, Earl Lemongrab, Flame Princess, Lumpy-Space Princess, Slime Princess, Magic Man, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Webby, Lena, Launchpad McQuack, Della Duck, Darkwing Duck, Link, Zelda, Pit, Midna, Palutena, Viridi, Magnus, Dark Pit, Invader Zim, GiR, Dib, Gaz, Professor Membrane, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozone, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Syndrome, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Scotsman, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utomium, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphine, Velma, Tom, Jerry, Spike, Tyke, Timmy Turner, Cosmo (FOP), Wanda, Poof, Danny Phantom, Samantha, Tucker, Jazz DP, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Neutron, Sheen, Mr. Nesmith, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Zed, Argit, Rook, Grandpa Max, Charmchaster, Azmuth, Professor Paradox, Young Ben Tennyson, Young Gwen Tennyson, Ben 10,000, Kenny Tennyson, Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, Louis Tully, Slimer, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Lumpy, Roo, Gopher, Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, Abu, Genie, Carpet, Simba, Nala, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, the Hyenas, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Jenny/XJ-9, Mega Man, X, Zero, Proto Man, Bass, Roll, Dr. Light, Pac-Man, Spiral, Cylindria, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Dexter, Dee Dee, Monkey, Major Glory, Krunk, Valhallen, Rayman, Globox, Murfy, Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Trunks, Mai, Piccolo, Android 16, Beerus, Android 17, Gohan, Goten, Android 18, Majin Buu, and Krillin are the heroes/reformed villians guest starring in the movie, and Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Deathstroke, Loki, and Infinite join the Super Taskforce Squad during the events of the movie. * In addition, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Flurry-Heart, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, Sunburst, Star Swirl, Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Gabby, Babs Seed, Lightning Dust, Discord, Thorax, Ember, Moondancer, Flash Sentry, Zecora, Pharynx, Big Mac, Maud Pie, Gilda, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Daring Do, Soarin', Spitfire, Party Favor, Double Diamond, Sugar Belle, Night Glider and Shining Armor, who didn't really appear in the movie aside from a few cameos or didn't appear at all, fully appear, while Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence have bigger roles. * Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega, the Deadly Six, Dr. Robotnik, Classic Metal Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, Dark Oak, Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Black Doom, Manray, Dirty Bubble, Dennis, Ansem, Xemus, Vanitas, Xigbar, Pete, Maleficent, Phantom Blot, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Barricade, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Airachnid, Skyquake, Steeljaw, Glowstrike, Scorponok, Saberhorn, The Fallen, Devastator, Thunderwing, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Dr. Blowhole, Hans, The Shredder, Tiger Claw, Bebop, Rocksteady, Tai-Lung, Kai the Collector, Taotie, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Rito, Lord Drakkon, General Venjix, Emperor Palpatine, Darth Maul, Emperor Zurg, Stinky Pete the Prospector, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Warp Darkmatter, Randall, Grey Mann, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Mileena, Kano, Reptile, Baraka, Ermac, Sheeva, Noob Saibot, Sektor, Rain, Tanya, Frost, Thanos, Doctor Doom, Super Skrull, Magneto, Red Skull, Venom, Ultron, Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, Killmonger, Yellowjacket, Dorrmammu, Abomination, Sabertooth, M.O.D.O.K., Juggernaut, Electro, The Vulture, Rhino, Taskmaster, Apocalypse, Scorpion (Marvel), Mr. Negative, Mr. Sinister, The Joker, Lex Luthor, Bane, The Riddler, Penguin, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Black Adam, Doomsday, Sinestro, Reverse-Flash, Huntress, Darkseid, Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, Poison Ivy, Steppenwolf, General Zod, Killer Croc, Toyman, Clayface, Brainiac, Ra's al Ghul, Rex Dangervest, Lord Vortech, Master Frown, Brock (Unikitty), Eagleator, Score Creeper, Turbo/King Turbo, Leonard, The Overlord, General Cryptor, Ripto, Malefor, Kaos, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Tiny Tiger, N. Gin, Dingodile, Dr. N. Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Nina Cortex, Uka-Uku, Gruntilda, Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, King K. Rool, Team Rocket, Mumm-Ra, Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell, Negaduck, Ganondorf, Medusa, Hades, Tak, Aku, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Ganggreen Gang, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Head Pixie, Vlad Plasmius, Technus, Professor Calamatus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Vilgax, Psyphon, Albedo, Khyber, Malware, Zombozo, Dr. Animo, Dr. Psychobos, Jafar, Scar, Zira, Dr. Wily, Sigma, Betrayus, Mandark, Quackor, Razorbeard, Frieza, Cell, Goku Black and Zamasu are the villians guest starring in the movie, with all of them (along with MLP Villians: Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Lord Tirek) helping the Storm King with his plans. * Deadpool occasionally breaks the 4th wall during the events of the film, sometimes even speaking directly to the audience, much to his teammates' confusion, some people like Pinkie Pie though, opt not to question it. * Numerous voice actors, including Jim Cummings, Tom Kenny, Roger Craig Smith, Frank Welker, Eric Bauza, Rob Paulsen, Tara Strong, Grey DeLisle, John DiMaggio, Troy Baker, Dee Bradley Baker, Steven Blum, Travis Willingham, James Arnold Taylor, Yuri Lowenthal and Laura Bailey reprise their various voice roles from various cartoons, games and movies. Cast Main MLP: The Movie Cast (Plus Extras) * Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle * Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Princess Luna, Flurry-Heart * Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash, Applejack * Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy * Cathy Wesluck - Spike * Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia, Lix Spittle * Britt McKillup - Princess Cadence * Andrew Francis - Shining Armor * Kathleen Barr - Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis * Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer * Kelly Sheridan - Starlight Glimmer * Ian Hanlin - Sunburst * John de Lancie - Discord * Michelle Creber - Apple Bloom * Madeleine Peters - Scootaloo * Claire Corlett - Sweetie Belle * Kyle Rideout - Thorax * Kazumi Evans - Moon Dancer * Britt Irvin - Lightning Dust * Vincent Tong - Flash Sentry * Peter New - Big Mac * Samuel Vincent - Party Favor * Michael Dobson - Bulk Biceps * Chris Britton - Star Swirl the Bearded * Bill Newton - Stygian * Murry Peeters - Somnambula * Matt Cowlrick - Rockhoof * Giles Panton - Flash Magnus * Ellen-Ray Hennessy - Mistmane * Mariee Devereux - Mage Meadowbrook * Mark Acheson - Lord Tirek * Alvin Sanders - King Sombra * Michael Peña - Grubber * Liev Schreiber - Storm King * Emily Blunt - Tempest Shadow * Taye Diggs - Capper * Zoe Saldana - Captain Calaeno * Kristin Chenoweth - Princess Skystar * Uzo Aduba - Queen Novo * Sia - Soingbird Serenade * Adam Bengis - Code Red * Brian Dobson - Verko * Max Martini - Boyle * Mark Oliver - Mullet Super Taskforce Squad Members * Nolan North - Deadpool, Merasmus, Smokescreen * Fred Tatasciore - The Incredible Hulk, Cable * Ron Yuan - Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi * Nathan Vetterlein - The Scout * David Gasman - Rayman * Grant Goodeve - The Engineer * Dan Povenmire - Dr. Doofensmirtz * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Spyro the Dragon, Rabbit, Ice King, Sergeant Byrd * Will Arnett - Lego Batman * Tony Sampson - Eddy * Samuel Vincent - Double D, Jerry Mouse, Lloyd Garmadon * Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Murfy * Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Swampfire, Stinkfly, Agent P, Big Chill, Spidermonkey * Richard Steven Horvitz - Invader Zim * Rosearik Rikki Simons - GiR * John Leguizamo - Globox * Brian Drummond - Vegeta * Haley Joel Osment - Sora * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * James Earl Jones - Darth Vader * Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Captain America, Hawkodile, Richard * Colleen Villard - Miles Tails Prower, Sora Takenouchi, Charmy Bee * Joshua Seth - Tai Kamiya * Tom Fahn - Agumon * Dave B. Mitchell - Knuckles the Echidna * Will Friedle - Bumblebee, Lion-O, Star-Lord, Gmerl * Jeff Bennett - Kowalski, Merlin the Wizard * James Arnold Taylor - Ratchet R&C * Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose * Vic Mignogna - Matt Ishida * Kirk Thornton - Gabumon, Shadow the Hedgehog, MetalGaruramon * Alex Hirsch - Bill Cipher, Grunkle Stan * Sasha Paysinger - My Melody * Cherami Leigh - Biyomon, Phoenixmon * Roger Bumpass - Professor Membrane, Squidward Tentacles * Zach Callison - Steven * Josh Gad - Chuck * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse * David Kaye - Clank, Shocksquash, Vision, Cannonbolt, Shock Rock * Tara Strong - Unikitty, Timmy Turner, Young Ben Tennyson, Raven, Ashi, Bubbles * Mick Wingert - Iron Man * Sean Schemmel - Goku, Lucario * Andre Sogliuzzo - Sparx * Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski * Mona Marshall - Izzy Izumi * Jeff Nimoy - Tentomon, HerculesKabuterimon * Jason Sudeikis - Red * Philece Sampler - Mimi Tachikawa * Anna Garduno - Palmon * Armin Shimerman - Doctor Nefarious * Greg Eagles - Aku-Aku * Matt Hill - Ed * Daran Norris - Knockout, Cosmo FOP * Jason David Frank - Tommy Oliver * Mr. Lawrence - Sheldon J. Plankton * Eric Vale - Trunks * Joe Ochman - Jiminy Cricket * Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson, Spider-Man, XLR8, Upgrade, Gax, Feedback * Sean Astin - Shazam, Raphael * Matthew Yang King - Liu Kang * Richard Epcar - Lord Raiden * Jim Cummings - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh * Jason Griffith - Classic Sonic * Chris Sutherland - Banjo, Kazooie * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Robbie Daymond - Joe Kido, Hunter * R. Martin Klein - Gomamon * Chris Diamantopoulos - Darkwing Duck * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle * Scott McNeil - Piccolo * Travis Willingham - Thor * George Newbern - Superman * Steve Cardenas - Rocky DeSantos * Scott Menville - Emerl, Robin * Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime, Eeyore * Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi * Johnny Yong Bosch - T.K. Takaishi, Adam Park, Gadget the Wolf * Laura Summer - Patamon * Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear * Jess Harnell - Crash Bandicoot, Ironhide * Michelle Ruff - Cream the Rabbit * Ryō Hirohashi - Cheese * Khary Payton - Cyborg * Erin Mathews - Pac-Man * Makiko Ohmoto - Kirby * Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible * Greg Cipes - Michaelangelo, Kevin Levin, Beast Boy * Eric Stuart - Meta-Knight * Richard Yearwood - Donkey Kong * Carlos Alazraqui - Diddy Kong, Yoshi * Samantha Kelly - Princess Peach, Princess Daisy * Tom McGrath - Skipper * Steven Blum - Sub-Zero, Heatblast, Wolverine, Green Lantern * David Kaufman - Danny Phantom * Benjamin Diskin - Mega Man * Dan Green - Mewtwo, Classic Knuckles * Nika Futterman - Sticks the Badger * Rob Lowe - Simba * Tara Sands - Kari Kamiya * Kate Higgins - Gatomon, Scarlet Witch, Magnadramon * Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks * Gary Schwartz - Heavy Weapons Guy, The Demoman * Eric Bauza - Diamondhead, Upchuck, Grey Matter, Way Big * Michael Patric - Gorzan * Kengo Takanashi - Link * David Attar - Cragger * Ikue Ohtani - Pikachu * Sarah Natochenny - Ash Ketchum * Sunil Malhotra - Kung Lao * Taliesin Jaffe - The Flash * Peter Dinklage - Mighty Eagle * Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage, Smoke * Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa * Nathan Lane - Timon * Phill LaMarr - Aquaman, Samurai Jack * Clancy Brown - Eugene H. Krabs * Ewan McGregor - Obi-Wan Kenobi * Tom Hanks - Woody * Kate Micucci - Dr. Fox, Velma, Webby * Cathy Cavadini - Blossom * Danny Jacobs - King Julien * Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda * Ben Stiller - Alex the Lion * Chris Rock - Marty the Zebra * Robin Atkin Downes - The Medic * Dennis Bateman - The Pyro, The Spy * Michele Knotz - Misty * Jim Ward - Captain Qwark * Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum, Starfire * Grey DeLisle - Puppycorn, Daphne * Jesse McCartney - Roxas, Ventus, Nightwing * Keith Silverstein - Vector the Crocodile * Ken Kramer - Asterix * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron, Coco Bandicoot * Olivia Olson - Marceline * Jada Pinkett Smith - Gloria the Hippo * Gilbert Gottfried - Iago * Joe Whyte - Mermaid Man * Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines * Kari Wahlgren - Tigress, Kitana * Jack Black - Po * Eli Fucile - Jack-Jack * Beck Bennett - Lunchpad McQuack * Max Charles - Kion * Scott Weinger - Aladdin * Dan Castellaneta - Genie * James Patrick Stuart - Private * John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph * Ronda Rousey - Sonya Blade * Jason Lee - Syndrome * Vincent Martella - Phineas * Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot, Bulkhead * Eddie Murphy - Mushu * Jennifer Hale - Kuromi * Eric Loomis - Mr. Potato Head * John Patrick Lowrie - The Sniper * Danny McBride - Bomb * Chris Cox - Colossus * Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski * Paul Dobson - Sensei Wu * E. G. Daily - Buttercup * Seth Green - Leonardo * Ted Lewis - King Dedede, Escargoon * Jeremy Shada - Finn the Human * John DiMaggio - Jake the Dog, Rico, Rath, Humongsaur, Four Arms * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy * Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred, Abu, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Will Ferrell - President Business * Max Mittelman - Overflow * James C. Mathis III - Black Panther * Aaron LaPlante - E-123 Omega * Jeffrey Combs - Ratchet * Bumper Robinson - Falcon, Rook Blonko * Blake Clark - Slinky Dog * John Ratzenberger - Hamm * Wallace Shawn - Rex * Bryce Papenbrook - Silver the Hedgehog * David Gallagher - Riku * Holly Hunter - Elastigirl * Kyle Stanger - Lumpy * Travis Oates - Piglet * Vincent Tong - Kai * Paget Brewster - Della Duck * Wyatt Hall - Roo * Michael Gough - Gopher * Craig Ferguson - Owl * Liam Neeson - Bad Cop/Good Cop * Willa Holland - Aqua * Michael Dobson - Pythor * Ike Amadi - Crunch Bandicoot, Cyrax * Seth Rogan - Mantis * Rick May - The Soldier * Jack McBrayer - Fix-It Felix * Amy Jo Johnson - Kimberly Hart * Matthew Mercer - Espio the Chameleon * Mark Oliver - Sensei Garmadon * Richard Kind - Tom Cat * Scott Shantz - Laval * David Yost - Billy Cranston * Charlie Day - Benny * Rob Paulsen - Donatello, Ditto * Nick Offerman - MetalBeard * Andy Berman - Dib * Paul Eiding - Eye Guy * Troy Baker - Hawkeye * Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon * Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow * Josh Keaton - Ant-Man * Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary, Gamora * Estelle Harris - Mrs. Potato Head * Liam O'Brien - Doctor Strange * Kerry Williams - Tiff * Kayzie Rogers - Tuff * Janice Kawaye - Jenny/XJ-9 * Kelly Metzger - Nya * Candi Milo - Dexter * Danny Pudi - Huey * Ben Schwartz - Dewey * Bobby Moynihan - Louie * Bethany Brown - Eris * William Christopher Stephens - Jax Briggs * Scott Shantz - Worriz * Bill Murray - Peter Venkman * Dan Aykroyd - Raymond Stantz * Amy Birnbaum - Cosmo * Michael Adamthwaite - Jay * Kirby Morrow - Cole * Quinton Flynn - Barnacule Boy, Axel * Kristen Schaal - Dipper Pines * David Schwimmer - Melman the Giraffe * Bob Bergen - Porky Pig * Erica Lindbeck - Blaze the Cat * Alyson Stoner - Kairi * Antony del Rio - Pit, Dark Pit * Mela Lee - Jade * Heather Doerksen - Skylor * Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat * Karan Ashley - Aisha Campbell * John Goodman - James P. Sullivan * C. Ernst Harth - Obilex * Brent Miller - Zane * Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman * Laura Bailey - Black Widow, Supergirl * David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck * Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Ferb * Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson * Amy Palant - Classic Tails * Bill Rogers - Brock * Lisa Ortiz - Classic Amy * Audrey Wasilewski - Ortensia * Kyle Hebert - Big the Cat, WarGreymon * Corey Burton - Yen Sid * Hoon Lee - Master Splinter * Andy Richter - Mort * Lacey Chabert - Zatanna * Jason Dohring - Terra * Dove Cameron - Ghost-Spider * Sumalee Montano - Arcee * Cam Clarke - Professor X * Billy Brown - Cliffjumper * Dan Li - Wong * Jonathan Cahill - Kabal * Dorothy Fahn - Rosemon * Michael Sorich - Vikemon * Jamieson Price - Seraphimon * Maurice LaMarche - Egon Spengler * David Sobolov - Drax * Samuel L. Jackson - Frozone, Mace Windu * Will Smith - Winston Zeddemore * Sarah Vowell - Violet * Huckleberry Milner - Dash Villain League Members * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Thanos * Lex Lang - Dr. Neo Cortex * Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman * Kenny James - Bowser * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Shang Tsung * Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Doom, Dr. Nitrus Brio * Liam O'Brien - Infinite, Zazz, Red Skull * John DiMaggio - Uka-Uka * Robin Atkin Downes - Thunderwing, Doomsday * Dave B. Mitchell - Sektor * Eric Bauza - Master Frown, Marvin the Martain * Kelsey Grammer - Stinky Pete the Prospector * Sean Chiplock - Noob Saibot/Bi-Han * Troy Baker - Loki * Nika Futterman - Zira * David Oyelowo - Scar * Greg Baldwin - Aku * Benedict Campbell - King K. Rool * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor * Caety Sagoian - Bowser Jr. * Kevin Michael Richardson - The Shredder * Steve Buscemi - Randall * Chris Ayres - Frieza * Mark Hamill - The Joker * Richard Steven Horvitz - Kaos * Ike Amadi - Shao Kahn * William Salyers - Doctor Octopus * Garry Chalk - Grounder * Phil Hayes - Scratch * Travis Willingham - Cell * Neil Patrick Harris - Dr. Blowhole * Frank Welker - Megatron, Classic Metal Sonic, Soundwave * James Carter Cathcart - Meowth, James * Jamieson Price - Giovanni * Patrick Seitz - Zavok * Ronald M. Banks - Quan Chi * Steven Blum - Vilgax, Lord Zedd, Starscream, Baraka * Ned Beatty - Lots-O'Hugging Bear * Ron Perlman - Deathstroke * Haley Joel Osment - Vanitas * Alan Tudyk - Turbo/King Candy * Michele Knotz - Jessie Pokemon * Gregg Berger - Ripto * Kirk Thornton - Orbot * Wally Wingert - Cubot * Guy Siner - Man Ray * Bill Hader - Leonard * J. B. Smoove - Bebop * Fred Tatasciore - Rocksteady, Bane * Tim Curry - Professor Calamatus * Sean Schemmel - Black Doom * Robert Englund - Scarecrow * Ian James Corlett - Coconuts * Wayne Knight - Emperor Zurg * Jim Cummings - Pete, Dr. Robotnik, Negaduck * Susanne Blakeslee - Maleficent * Keston John - Killmonger * Ian McShane - Tai-Lung * Jim Meskimen - Ultron * Alec Baldwin - Dennis * Seth MacFarlane - Emperor Palpatine, Rito Revolto * JB Blanc - Kano * Peter Lurie - Juggernaut * Tom Kane - Magneto * Tom Kenny - Dirty Bubble * Charles Halford - Gorilla Grodd * Susan Brady - Rita Repulsa * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn * Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo * David Sobolov - Shockwave * Jonathan Freeman - Jafar Transcript The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)/Transcript Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:The Super Taskforce Squad Series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films